Love Is Blind
by Lindze
Summary: UPDATED!Alexis life seems to be crumbling around her lately, and to make matters worse, someone begans to threaten her, she is reluctant to turn to Ric.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Okay, I just want to say, that I am A huge fan of Rexis!And I want to be one of the first fics up of them. So, enjoy.  
  
  
  
Alexis Davis sat at her desk, going over paper work. It wasn't fun at all, and she was ready to keel over. And to make matter's worse, it was hot, and stuffy in her office. Her over jacket already hanging over the back of her chair, and her hair pulled into a high ponytail, Alexis was ready to admit defeat.  
  
A knock sounded at her door. " God, it's like a freakin oven in here." Alexis looked up to the see the voice of D.A. Ric Lansing. He too had his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. " Are you working on the Jackson files right now?"  
  
Alexis sighed in fustration. " Yes, I am. What would you like, Ric?"  
  
" Well if I can borrow a few minutes of your time Ms.Davis, I want you to meet one of the new defense attorney's here in Port Charles, Greg Smith."  
  
Ric moved aside and ushered in a tall red-haired man. He wasn't handsome, but he was cute, and he looked nice. He extended his hand and smiled, " Hi, I'm Greg."  
  
Alexis stood and walked arounded her desk and took his hand, and shook it. Alexis smiled, " Hi, I'm Alexis Davis. One of the other defense attorney's here. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
" Well, I'll be a happy man if I get to work with you." He held her hand longer than she wanted him to. Alexis smiled at him, and slowly eased it out of his clamiy grasp.  
  
" Okay, we'll let you get back to your work." Ric said.  
  
Alexis was thankful that he wasn't staying longer. Something about him made her uneasy. " Would, you mind, coming to dinner with me tonight, if wouldn't mind." Greg asked over his shoulder as he was ready to leave. Ric stopped as well to hear her answer.  
  
Alexis didn't want to say no, so she said said yes.  
  
  
  
" So how did your date go?" Ric smiled, giving her a sideways glance the next day. If she thought that yesterday was hot, then she didn't even want to comment on today.  
  
Alexis decided not to awnser his question. He was mocking her. Her date with Greg Smith was horrible. He blabbered endlessly about his childhood in Ohio, and he kept talking to her breast. All night she wanted to shout at him: 'Hey, buddy, up here!'  
  
"So, Greg told me that you to really hit it off last night." Ric continued, his voice laced with amusment.  
  
Alexis ignored him again, and headed toward her office. He followed. "Come on Alexis. Or do you not prefer to kiss and tell." he taunted.  
  
Alexis turned on her heel and glared at him " Ric, what I do in my own time, is none of your business." She stopped. " What did he tell you about last night?"  
  
Ric gave a smug smile. " Well, he said that you hung on his every word, and that you laughed at every one of his jokes, and that you didn't want the date to end. Oh, he also said that you nearly begged him to kiss you."  
  
Alexis must of had a digusted look on her face because Ric laughed. He bent his face lower to were it was inches from hers. " So, tell me Alexis, did you beg him to kiss you?" He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Alexis lost herself for a momemt. Truth was, she liked it when Ric kissed her. " No." Alexis whispered softly. " He surpised me with a kiss, at my door."  
  
He smiled slightly. " Oh?" He wrapped his arms around her waist. Alexis slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Ric deeped the kiss by placing his tounge in her mouth. Alexis wanted to back away. Take what Elizabeth had said to her to heart. That he was only using her to get at Sonny, but he was a excellent kisser.  
  
" Am I interupting something?" Came a cold voice. Ric stopped kissing her, and they both looked over to see Greg Smith. He didn't look happy, and he was staring at her coldly. Alexis unwrapped her arms from around Ric's neck. he did the same. " Your wife is here Mr. Lansing."  
  
Ric nodded solmenly. "Thank you, Greg." he straightened out his jacket and turned to Alexis. "Ms. Davis." with that he walked out.  
  
After Ric had left her office, Greg closed the door to her office and began to inch toward her slowly. "You can't go out on dates with people, lead them on then the next day, kiss another man, Alexis."  
  
Alexis glarred at him. How dare he! "And while your dating me, I refuse to let you run around on me."  
  
"We are not dating." she emphasised. "It was just one date. That was it. If I had it my way, I wouldn't have gone on the date at all!" she retorted hotly.  
  
"Oh, but you'll date Ric?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Oh, we are dating." he saud vicously. "I assure you that." with that, stalked out of her office, leaving Alexis speachless.  
  
" You try to help someone, and they turn out to be crazy stalkers. " Alexis sid to herself, as she walked around her desk and sat down, ready to get to work.  
  
  
  
Alexis looked down at the paperwork that had to be done by tonight and groaned. She was never going to get all of this done, atleast not anytime soon.  
  
She was so caught up in her work, that alexis didn't even notice that Ric was standing in her door way, untill she looked up. Alexis hadn't spoke to him since this morning. " Working hard. I can see." he stepped further into the room. Alexis didn't have any lights on. It was too hot for that. She left all of the curtins drawn on her windows. She let the lights from the street fall into her room, this providing her with some light, and a cool breeze. " Need some help?"  
  
Alexis looked down at her cluttered desk, and wanted so badly to say yes. " No, I'm good." She lied.  
  
He walked in and closed the door. He placed his coat down one of the chairs and looked at her solemnly. " Elizabeth informed me today, something about Sonny."  
  
Alexis looked down at her desk. " I don't care what happens to Sonny."  
  
" Alexis," She looked up at the seriousness in his voice. " Sonny know's, that Kristina is his, and he is filling for full custody."  
  
  
  
Okay, I hope you like, because if you do I wont abandon my story. But this is set in mid summer, where Liz wants to help Sonny try to get baby Tina. Yes I am a freak for spoliers. and it's rumor that Rexis will get married. I hpoe so! Ayways, plaese review me. Thanks 


	2. Another day

A/N: Thanks to all of those who updated me. I will not abandon this fic if people like it. F.Y.I this is set in late july.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ric Lansing stepped put of the shower, grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist. Right now, his life was one big mess.  
  
He didn't know what to do. It was like right now, all his life was a big, 'what if?' He knew already that he was going to help alexis fight Sonny. this was the perfect way to get back at him. Right now he was beginng to belive that he was starting to have feelings for her. Like he wanted her, sexually. She understood his morbid ways,but one question always poped in his head.  
  
What about Elizabeth and Cameron?  
  
Even though Cameron wasn't his birth son, he loved him so much it hurt.Cameron didn't know how much, he would die for his son. He loved him even before he was born.  
  
But did he still love Elizabeth?  
  
Ric still cared about Elizabeth, he loved her, but not the way he once loved her. She had left him, gotten a divorce from him, and now she wanted him back. He was suppose to be happy about this, right?  
  
Ric shook his head in confussion andwipped the steam off of the mirror. One thing was clear in his mind though, he was going to help Alexis. She diserved some help. He knew what it was like not to have a mother.  
  
  
  
Alexis Davis splashed cold water on her face, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale and drawn, the dark circles under her eyes where noticable, and she didn't feel to hot.  
  
She knew who had told Sonny about Kristina. She was the only person who knew. She even asked her last week if she could come clean to Sonny.  
  
Carly Corinthos.  
  
Alexis slammed her fists on the counter. She was mad. She was more than mad, she was furious. Right now she wanted nothing more than to wrapped her hands around Carly's skinny neck and ring her to death.  
  
Taking in several deep breaths, Alexis collected herself, and walked out of the women's restroom. It wasn't as hot as it was yesterday, but it was still an oven at the police station.  
  
Alexis turned around and gave a little yelp. Standing only three inchs from her was Greg Smith. He was smiling down at her. He didn't look nice, he just looked creepy " Hi Alexis."  
  
Alexis sighed " Hi Greg." Alexis tried to walk past him but he blocked her pathway. " Can you please move out of my way?" Alexis looked up, annoyed.  
  
" I want to talk to you. Ask you something." The sun shone on to his red hair, making it look like it was on fire. He didn't wait for an answer. " Alexis, I think I was a little overboard with you yesterday, and I want to apoligize You are good to me. Lets start over by me taking you to dinner tonight. What do say? Is it a date?"  
  
Alexis sighed. This guy was like a annoying leach that you can't kill. " I'm sorry Greg, I can't. You see, I am having problems at home and everything, with my daughter."  
  
" Ah, yes, little Kristina."  
  
Alexis stared at him. " Right. anyways, I can't. I'm so terribly sorry."  
  
Alexis pushed past him, walking to her office. She wasn't sorry one bit. The man had over exagerated their date. And now he was becoming a pain in her ass.  
  
Alexis sat down in her seat, ready to get to work when her office door opened. " Where is she Alexis?" Said Sonny.  
  
Alexis looked up at him. " Thanks for knocking Sonny,and you don't tell me what to do. Unlike carly and Sam I don't follow you 'code of honor.' Now, please leave."  
  
" ALexis I want to see my daughter. I have every right to see her.You had no right to hold her from me. he was furious.  
  
Alexis stood up. " I had every right. You are in a business that could get you killed. For god sakes you live in a bullet proof penthouse. So don't you come in here demanding my daughter."  
  
Sonny stepped up to her. " Alexis, I want my daughter. Now." .  
  
Alexis didn't waver. " To the state of New York Ned Ashton is the father of Kristina, not you. So, I don't have to give you anything."  
  
He stared at her for a few moments. Finally he steped back. " Have it your way Alexis. But I will fight you for her. And I will get custody." With that he walked out.  
  
Alexis sat down in her seat. Everything wasn't alright. She was about to loss her daughter. Alexis started to breathe heavily as tears filled her eyes. Sonny was abot to get the better of her, again.  
  
" Alexis I need to, Alexis?" Said Ric from her doorway.  
  
" Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Alexis cried out. Her voice ready to break.  
  
" Whats wrong Alexis?" He asked as he walked around her desk, turned her seat around and knelt down to face her. " Did something happen with Sonny?"  
  
Alexis felt foolish. Here she was crying like a big baby. " I'm fine. Really. Go, go back to work."  
  
Ric looked up at her. He could tell that she was lying. He took her hands in his. " I will help you Alexis. You don't have to fight alone."  
  
Alexis was glad he was with her, right here. And something overtook her. Alexis bent dowm and kissed him.  
  
Ric cupped her face in his hands and deepened the kiss. In the end, they ended up on the floor together, making out like two horny teenagers.  
  
  
  
" Okay, I am on my way home now. Okay, don't put her to sleep yet. Okay, can I.........." Alexis didn't finish her sentence as another car rammed into her car. Alexis screamed as her head hir the stering wheel.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
  
  
Alexis opened her eyes. She was in a hospital room.  
  
She groaned. Her head felt as if it was ready to explode. Just then, a doctor walked in. Alexis looked up at her as she walked over to her bed side.  
  
" Hi, Alexis, my name is Dr. Rosekelly. Well it is a good thing that you ore your seat belt. Or you and your baby would be dead."  
  
Alexis looked up at the smiling women. " A.........a baby? No I'm not pregnant."  
  
Dr. Rosekelly smiled warmly. " Oh yes you are. Your seven weeks. Good thing you were on the phone. Your nanny called the police."  
  
A few minutes later Dr, Rosekelly left. Alexis counted back seven weeks, and cried.  
  
She was pregnant. With Ric Lansings child.  
  
  
  
Okay, what do you think? I read spoliers and found out that Carly does tell Sonny about Kristina, and Ric vows to help Alexis. I also read in rumors/spoliers that Rexis get for Kristina, whill drunk. It may a rumor. 


	3. Alone

A/N I'm depressed. Not from the fact that Rexis is rumored to get caught in an elevator together, but from the fact that baby cameron is not Zander's, but is Ric's baby. So, because of this, I will fit this into my story. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Alexis sat up, and looked around the dark room. It had been a week since she left the hospital, and she was trying to come up with a way to tell Ric that she was carrying his child.  
  
If it wasn't for the fact that she was pregnant, she would ring Ric's neck. He had sleep with her that night, and didn't even bother to clue her in.  
  
Alexis heard the knock on her door again. Standing up, Alexis walked over to the door, and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Greg, holding a box of chocolate's and flowers. Alexis wanted to scream. Instead Alexis looked at her watch. " Greg, it is eleven, I am tired, what are you doing here?"  
  
He smiled and held out the flowers. " I heared that you were in the hospital, so I decided come and visit you. How are you?" Concern showed on his face.  
  
Alexis took the flowers and the box of chocolate's and looked up at Greg. " May I come in?" He asked her. " I'll leave you alone,"  
  
Alexis smiled nervously. " Forever?"  
  
He shook his head. "for a week. And I wont bother you for another date.........at least for now."  
  
Alexis sighed and stood aside and let him in. He walked in and Alexis closed the door behind him.  
  
Greg sat on her couch and looked up at her. " Well are you going to sit down, or do I have to stand up as well?"  
  
Alexis placed the flowers down on the table and decided to keep the chocolate's at hand. Before sitting down, Alexis turned on one of the lamps on the table beside the couch. Finally she sat down at the other side of the couch. She looked over at him. She wanted the chocolate's, but didn't want to seem like a pig in front of him. And she didn't want him to find out that she was pregnant.  
  
" So tell me Alexis, why were you in the hospital?" He inched a little closer to her.  
  
" I was trying to talk on the phone while driving. It is safe to say, that didn't work out well." To hell with it, Alexis thought as she opened up the box and ate a carmel filled chocolate.  
  
Greg looked at her, and inched closer. He was about to say something when they heard a small voice. " Mommy." Alexis turned ariund to find her two year old daughter standing in the door way, holding her favorite baby doll.  
  
Alexis set the box on the table and got up and picked up her daughter. " What's wrong honey? Are you thirsty?" She shook her tiny head.  
  
" No. " She whispered. " I had a scary dream."  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Okay, why don't you sit out herre with me and my," Alexis fought for words. " Friend, Mr. Smith." Alexis walked around the table and sat down, and placed Kristina between her and Greg.  
  
Kristina looked up at Greg, and inched toward Alexis. " Hi." She whispered.  
  
" Hi. My name is Greg. What is yours?"  
  
" Kristina."  
  
Greg smiled. " I have a son and daughter around your age. There twins. Their names are Olivia and Jack."  
  
Alexis looked over at him. Maybe he wasn't that creepy. That's a big maybe. " Want some chocolate?" Greg asked her. Kristina noded her head.  
  
" Oh I don't think that........." Alexis started.  
  
" She'll be fine." Just then someone ekse knocked on her door. Alexis stood up and walked over to the door. Doesn't anyone have a watch? She thought as she pulled open the door just as she heard Kristina giggle.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Alexis asked Ric, who stood in her door way. Alexis didn't know what to say. She was acting just the way she did when she was around Sonny.  
  
" I see that you are busy, I'll come back, tommorow." He looked at her, but didn't leave.  
  
" No. Stay." Alexis turned to were Kristina sat, sucking on her pice of chocolate, and Greg looking up at her and Ric. " Um, Greg, I had to do this, but me and Ric need to talk over a few things, so"  
  
" You want me to leave. Okay. Hope you feel better Alexis. By Kristina." Kristina waved good-bye and contuined to eat her chocolate. Greg got up, and before leaving, kissed her on the check. Alexis cringed.  
  
Ric walked in and closed the door behind him. " Did I come at a bad time?"  
  
Alexis turned to face him. " No. You came at a perfect time. I was trying to find a way for him to leave. I shouldn't of let him in. Please, come sit down."  
  
His brow pinched with confussion. " Are you okay? I mean with the wreak and everything, did it mess with your thinking?"  
  
Alexis smiled and shook her head. " No, I'm good." Beside the fact that I am carrying your child, her inner voice nagged.  
  
" I have to tell you something. It is important." His voice was deadly serious.  
  
He knows, Alexis worried. He knows that I'm pregnant and wants to take it. I have to tell him. The truth. He isn't like Sonny. He isn't a crime lord. He is a lwayer, just like me. He would love him or her. Oh god, this is goinng to be hard. " Good I have to tell you something to."  
  
" It is about Cameron." Ric looked up at her. " He's mine."  
  
Alexis just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. So Ric went in talking. " I talked to Elizabeth, and we are going to get married, again. To give my son a name, my name."  
  
Alexis finally found her voice, and she prayed that it was clam and cool. " Why, are you telling me this?"  
  
He looked up at her. " I can talk to you. You, are the only person here that I feel knows me, and what I do. Your my friend Alexis." He just looked at her for a few moments. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. " So, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
Alexis tried to figure out a quick lie. " I-I wanted to tell you that I can't work on the-the um Jackson case. I'll be taking some time off in the winter, so, so can't work with you, on the, uh case."  
  
" Are you okay Alexis? And why the hell can't you work on the case, and were are you going in the winter?" At first he was concerned, then he was mad.  
  
Alexis held up her defense. " Don't you get mad at me." Alexis looked down at Kristina who had gotten into the chocolate box and was eating one chocolate while holding another in her other hand.  
  
Alexis bent down and picked up her daughter. " Now, me and Kristina must wash up and get ready for bed. Unless you want to stay."  
  
" I'd like nothing better."He whispered. He stared at her for a few more seconds, then turned on his heels and walked out. Closing the door behind him. Alexis stared at the closed door. Kristina placed two hands on Alexis face, smearing chocolate all over her face, bringing her back to reality.  
  
Alexis smiled. " Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
  
  
Alexis leaned up and kissed her husband. She never felt more loved. " Your home early." Alexis said once her husband finished kissing her.  
  
" Yes I am. How is my little boy today?" he asked as he picked up his son, Travis. " And how is my lovely wife?"  
  
Alexis smiled and stood up. " I'm fine, how was work? I can't wait to get back to work."  
  
Ric looked down at her. " Don't rush it. You just had a baby."  
  
Alexis smiled. " Don't worry. I am good."  
  
Ric looked at her. " I love you so." He bent down and kissed her. " I love you so very much.  
  
Alexis woke up. Her breathing was heavy. Alexis wanted to cry.  
  
" I think I'm in love with Ric Lansing.  
  
  
  
what do ya think? anyways it is rumored that Cameron is Ric's. I just hope, that LiRic doesn't get back together. 


	4. Elizabeth

A/N: Okay, I don't know who to believe, but right now it is said that frizzy lizzy will tell Sonny tell truth about Alexis and Kristina by accident. ( Accident my ass.) anyways, Alexis and Ric will Wed. ( I pray these spoilers are true!) Anyways, I will add the whole Liz thing into my fic. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Alexis looked at herself in the mirror, and cringed. She didn't 'glow', as some women put pregnancy, she looked down right ill. The nausea was in full force, and the only thing that settled it was chocolate and tea. It sounded nasty, even to her own ears, but it was good. To a point.  
  
Alexis picked up her brush and ran it through her hair, and finally twisted it up, and into a French braid. It was extremely hot in her small bathroom, and she had to get the hair away from her sweaty neck.  
  
Alexis pulled on a pair of faded out denim jeans, and a pink tank top, and headed out for a walk in the park. She needed some fresh air, she needed time to think, to set her priorities straight. She was to confused.  
  
The truth was, she loved being in love.  
  
It was a wonderful feeling to have, and the only thing that was missing was her lover.  
  
Ric Lansing. The man marrying another women. The women he loved.  
  
Abortion had crossed her mind several time since last night, the only problem was, she already loved her son or daughter. She wanted to give Kristina a sibling.  
  
Alexis stopped walking when she came across Carly, seating on a park bench, staring straight ahead, at nothing. "Hi Carly." Alexis said coldly, snapping Carly out of her out of her trance. "I was wondering when it was your right to tell Sonny about Kristina."  
  
Carly narrowed her gaze, and stood up. "First off Alexis, you had no right to keep Sonny from knowing the truth, and second off, I didn't tell Sonny a damn thing. Oh, but I was going to."  
  
Alexis crossed her arms over her chest, and gave a fake smile. " Someone had to tell him, because now he wants my daughter. And I will not let that happen."  
  
Carly stepped in a little closer and lowered her, the why she does when she id irritated. "I'll tell you who. Elizabeth. She had to find some way since you were all hot and heavy On Ric ever since she left. Don't ask me how she found out."  
  
Alexis let the truth sink in. The only way Elizabeth could of even suspected Sonny was Kristina's father was if someone told her, someone.........like........ "Carly, you know what it is like to almost loss you children, please, don't let Sonny take my only child."  
  
Carly backed up. "I'm sorry Alexis. I can't help you." and she walked off. Alexis sat down in the bench.  
  
Ric knew, all along that Kristina was Sonny's. That must be why he started to pursue me. To get back at Sonny. And Elizabeth tried to warn her. Then she told Sonny.  
  
Alexis wasn't mad, she was pissed.  
  
Standing up, Alexis started to walk to Kelly's. She didn't know why. But she did.  
  
Reaching the diner, Alexis stopped when she looked at the paper. On the front page was a picture of a smiling Elizabeth. In bold print the paper read: WOMEN DIES IN CAR ACCIDENT. HUASBAND AND CHILD INJURED.  
  
Alexis read what it said.:  
  
ELIZABETH LANSING AND HUSBAND D.A. RIC LANSING WHERE DRIVING HOME FROM A SMALL CHURCH, JUST OUT SIDE PORT CHARLES, WHERE THE TWO JUST GOTTEN ELOPED,  
WHEN AN ON COMING DRIVER FELL ASLEEP AT THE HELL, RAMMING INTO THE  
PASSENGER SIDE OF THE CAR, KILLING MRS. LANSING, AND THE DRIVER, EDDIE  
LOGAN CONTINUE STORY ON 'DRIVER' A2  
  
Alexis stood up straight, willing herself not to cry. She felt so guilty. Just a few seconds ago, she wanted to strangle Elizabeth, and now, she was dead.  
  
Alexis rushed to the hospital. She had to see Ric. She was going to tell him the truth.  
  
Alexis knocked on the door, and walked in. She was being silent. The nurse said her could be resting.  
  
Lying on the bed was Ric. He wasn't resting. The paper lay in his lap, his eyes just staring at it. Alexis's heart went out to him. "Ric?" Alexis said, in a whisper. "Are you okay?"  
  
He didn't look up at her. "We fought over who was going to drive. She wanted to, but I knew Cameron would get fussy, and told her I would drive. She was so mad, she didn't even put her seat belt on."  
  
Alexis stepped in the room closer, and closed the door behind her. " It wasn't your fault Ric. It was the drivers fault." Alexis wished that he would look up at her. She wanted to see his eye's.  
  
It was like he was a mind reader, because he looked up at her. "I don't think I can raise Cameron without his mother. He barley knows me."  
  
Alexis stood beside his bed now. "You'll do fine. I know you will." Alexis took in a deep breath. ' Ric, did, ........ Know about Kristina?" NO! Her insides screamed. I'm pregnant with Your son or daughter!  
  
Ric looked up at her. "Yes. I knew for some time now. And I knew Elizabeth told Sonny."  
  
  
  
What do ya think? Good? Please review. It is 1:41 in the am. I'm dedicated. 


	5. The truth

A/N Sorry that I haven't wrote in a while. I have been at church camp all week, and AOL hates us. But I haven't forgotten. So, on with my story.  
  
Alexis Davis turned sideways and looked at her stomach. She had a growing stomach, and she has having a hard time hiding it.  
  
Pulling on a black turtle neck, she turned sideways. You could still tell that she was pregnant. ' I could always say that I've gained holiday weight.' she groaned and turned the other way. ' four months early.'  
  
Shifting, Alexis pulled on a white blazer that was a size too big for her. It went well with her knee-length black skirt, and small high-heeled shoes.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Alexis walked out of the bathroom, and into the living room. The babysitter arrived a few minutes later. " I want to tell you now, that I might be a few hours late, so I'll pay you extra."  
  
The African American smiled. " That's okay. It's not like I have a roaring social life anyways."  
  
Alexis smiled, picked up her brief case, kissed her daughter on the forehead, and headed to work. The whole weekend, all she had thought of was Ric, and Elizabeth. What he had said to her at the hospital. It had really gotten to her.  
  
Flashback  
  
Alexis looked down at him. Her mind was completely clear. What was she suppose to say to that? That it was okay?  
  
" There is a lot that you don't know Alexis."  
  
Tears clouded her version, and she felt a lump growing in her throat. " What is it? " At first, she had though that he knew about her baby, their baby.  
  
" Elizabeth knew, and she told me that she knew. She didn't want to marry me with a secret."  
  
" How long have you know?"  
  
" For awhile. I've know since last year. That's why I've been flirting with you. To get back at Sonny."  
  
It had felt as if a knife was piercing her heart. She felt dizzy, and wanted to sit down. What he said after that really hurt her.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Alexis looked up when she heard people beeping at her. She looked up and saw that she was sitting at a green light. Alexis pushed on the gas, and drove off.   
  
Reaching her work, Alexis walked into the building. It was hot, and Alexis wanted to take off her blazer so bad, but she couldn't. Not of she didn't want people to find out that she was pregnant.  
  
Alexis walked into her office to find that she had three vases of three different flowers in them. One was daises, one was roses, and the other was lilies. " I thought that you would like them." said a voice behind her.  
  
Turning around on her heels, Alexis was face to face with Greg Smith. He was wearing a big smile on his face, and too much colon, Alexis thought as she smelled too much of his after shave. " Why, thank you Greg. They are lovely."  
  
He stepped a little closer to her. Before Alexis could step back, he cupped her face in his hands. " I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since I meet you. I want to be with you." He brushed his check up against hers. " I make a great father Alexis. I'm sure that Kristina would just love me."   
  
He brought his hand down and un buttoned her blazer. Alexis smacked his hand away. She turned around and tried to walk to her desk. " I want you to  
  
" You don't walk away from me Alexis." He grabbed her wrist painfully " I see the way that you look at me. You want me." He twisted her around, are placed his hand on her breast. He tilted his head. " Your breast are much fuller then when you look at them."  
  
Alexis shoved at his chest. She didn't want to fight him. Afraid that he would get violent, and hurt her baby. " Get off me before I scream." She warned.  
  
He smiled smugly. " That is the problem with you Alexis. You work so hard, so you come in early. No ones here. At least not yet." He must of saw fear in her eyes. " why don't you want me?"  
  
He lowered his hand, on her stomach. His eyes shoot up to her face. " Your pregnant? Your PREGNANT!? By who."  
  
" Don't you yell at me! You don't own me!"  
  
He grabbed her by the hair, pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. " Be quiet Alexis this will only take a minute."  
  
Alexis swallowed. " Please……….  
  
  
  
Ric placed a sleeping Cameron in his crib, and looked down at him. " I'm all you have now lil' guy. Mommy wont be coming back."  
  
Ric walked out of the room and thought about what he had said to Alexis the week before.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Alexis wanted to leave the room, and Ric could see the disgust in her face. " Wait, Alexis, I have to tell you something."  
  
" I don't want to hear it."  
  
" I'm gong to tell you anyways. Where do you think Elizabeth found out the truth?"  
  
That caught her attention. He went on. " Alexis Helena knows. Elizabeth found out that Kristina wasn't your sister."  
  
" What kind of sick joke is that?"  
  
" The truth. Kristina's real name Sara Walker. Missing Since 1998. Helena paid her off."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because she wanted you gone. Kristina was suppose to kill you. That's why she died."  
  
" Luis Alcazar killed my sister."  
  
"Luis Alcazar was working for Helena Cassidne. How do you think he got all that power?  
  
  
  
What do you think? Hope you like. 


	6. The secert is out

A/N This chapter will be short.  
  
**_Chapter Six  
_**  
Alexis sat on her bed, and hugged her legs. Why was everything around her falling apart? All she wanted was to have a normal life, with her daughter. She wished Ric hadn't told her the truth. She wished that she was still in the dark about everything.  
  
Alexis looked over at her clock which read 2:13 pm. She hadn't gone to work in two days, and hadn't eaten. Every time she did eat, she would think of how Sara Walker had deceived her, and she would always throw up. She knew that it wasn't healthy for her baby, but she just couldn't make herself eat something.  
  
She let out a big sigh, and picked up the cordless telephone, and dialed in his number. "Hello."  
  
"Hi, Jax, this is me, I was wondering if you could meet me in the park," She tried so hard not to cry. All she wanted to do right now was to cry.  
  
"Whoa, Alexis, pumpkin, what is wrong?" His accent was clear through the phone. He cared for her, didn't he? He was her friend, right? She could talk to him about anything.  
  
"Jax, I just really need to talk to you right now. My life.....it is in ruins. I don't know what happened. One week it was fine, the next, it was over." She finally let go, and cried. She needed a good cry.  
  
"Okay, Alexis what happened?"  
  
"Sonny wants full custody of Kristina, who by the way wasn't even my real sister,......."

"Okay, when you say 'not my real sister' are you meaning?"  
  
Alexis sighed. "Helena paid off a girl named Sara Walker, to pose as Kristina. She was hired to kill me, but she got cold feet. So, Helena killed her."  
  
"I, thought Luis Alcazar Killed her?" He was clearly confused.  
  
"That's what I thought too. But Luis was working for Helena. Were do you think all of the Cassadine money went to." She was tired of telling this story. It caused her heartache every time she thought of the fact that her 'sister' had betrayed her. "Jax, do you think that you could meet me at the park, there is something that I need to tell you. It is something important."  
  
Their was a moment of silence. Then he finally spoke. "Sure Alexis. I'll see you in twenty minutes." He then hung up the phone.  
  
She had to tell someone about the baby. It was killing her, she had kept this secret for four months. The only people that knew where Dr. Rosekelly, and Greg Smith.  
  
Alexis closed her eyes at the sound of his name. She was sorry that she ever went out on a date with that man.  
  
Alexis got up, and walked into the bathroom. Good thing Kristina was with Ned today.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Alexis slowly sat down on the park bench, and let the cool summer breeze blew through her hair. It was going on the end of summer, and the breeze felt nice.  
  
Wearing a white tank top shirt that reached mid thigh, and faded jeans, someone could tell she was early in her pregnancy. But she didn't care right now, she was going to tell Jax the truth. He was the only person that she knew that wouldn't criticize about her being pregnant.  
  
Alexis heard footsteps, and turned to find herself looking up at Sonny.  
  
Alexis placed her purse over her stomach, as he walked around the bench, to stand in front of her. "Rumor, has it that you stopped showing up for work. You okay?"  
  
Alexis sneered at him. "Like you give a damn about my well being."  
  
"No, but I do care for my daughter. And I want her safe, so if she is in an unfit environment, then I should really go to the judge sooner then later."  
  
Alexis took in several deep breaths. "My life style is more fit for a two-year-old, than yours Sonny, and we both know that. The Judge will see this, and never grant full custody over to you."  
  
He rubbed his jaw, and turned sideways to look at her. "Alexis, you not only killed a man, you faked insanity, posed as a man, and kidnapped your daughter. Now, do you really think that the Judge will give you full custody?"  
  
"Are we now comparing wrap sheets? Because if we are Sonny, not only has your life style have put Carly, Courtney, Brenda, and Karen in the hospital, and not to mention three of those four have been kidnapped by your enemies. You have put Georgie, and Maxie Jones in danger, but because of your need to be in charge, and to have power, your enemies have now dragged my nephew into all of this."  
  
"Do, you ever, just say one, or two words? Instead of these big sentences? You don't scare me Alexis. Neither do your big words."  
  
"Same for me Sonny. The only thing that scares me is your life style putting my daughter in danger. And the judge will see this after how many time little Michael has visited the hospital."  
  
He smiled. "We'll see, Alexis." And he walked off.  
  
Alexis sighed. She really was worried. What if he did get custody of Kristina? What would she do?  
  
Someone placed there hand on her shoulder. Alexis jumped, and turned to look behind her. It was Ric. "I was wondering why you haven't been coming to work. I, was worried."  
  
Alexis rubbed her hand over her forehead. She had a real bad headache, and her stomach hurt every time she breathed in deeply. "Thank you for your concern Ric, I was just taking time off. I need a break."  
  
Ric walked around the bench, and stood beside her. Her head hurt, and she couldn't hear what he was saying. Her ears were ringing, and her head was spinning. Tears stung her eyes as she looked up at Ric.  
  
"Hey, Alexis are you okay? You don't look so hot." He tilted his head. "Hey, Alexis?"  
  
Alexis closed her eyes, and everything went black.Ric looked at Alexis as she closed her eyes. What the hell was wrong with her? Then, she started to fall. Ric rushed forward and caught her in his arms.  
  
She smelled nice, he thought.  
  
Ric shook her slightly. "Alexis, Alexis wake up. If someone comes walking by, they might think that I drugged you." She didn't laugh at his dry since humor.  
  
Ric reached into his pocket, and took out his cell phone. He called 911. "Um, yes, this is Ric Lansing. I'm at the park. Yes, a women just collapsed for no reason. Yes I tried waking her. Thank you." He hung up.  
  
Ric looked down at Alexis. "Don't worry, The paramedics are on their way." Not able to help himself, Ric leaned down, and kissed her lightly on the forehead.Ric stood outside of the hospital room while the doctors worked on Alexis. He knew that nothing serious was wrong with her, but, he never knew. Ric turned around to find Jax walking up to him.  
  
"Where is Alexis?" He asked.  
  
"In there. She passed out at the park, and I brought her here."  
  
Jax placed his hands in his pockets. "Well, is she okay?"  
  
Just then, the doctor walked out of the room. "Well, we found out what was wrong with her. She hasn't been eating."  
  
"Not to be rude or anything Doctor, but Alexis isn't on the heavy side." Jax said.  
  
"Well, she better start putting on the weight." She turned to face him. "Just be glad that you brought her in now, or she could of lost that baby."  
  
Ric was confused. "What baby?"  
  
The doctor sighed. "Ms. Davis is four months pregnant." 


	7. Turning Toward you

A/N Sorry it took so long for me to update, I am busy with school, and everything. This will be a short chapter.

* * *

Turning Toward you:

* * *

Ric walked into Alexis's hospital room. She was sleeping softly. He wanted to be mad at her. He wanted to yell at her, wake her up, and shake her until she told him why she had keep this secret from him for so long.

But he knew why she kept it from him. He had kept it a secret that he had sleep with her, then he found out that Cameron was his, and he married Elizabeth.

No matter what he wanted to feel, it didn't matter. She was carrying his child, and he wasn't about let her keep him from seeing him. He knew her too well. She would always put up an independent act for everyone, and he knew that was what drove off many people. He was going to see his child. He didn't care what she said, he was not his brother.

Ric sat down, and leaned up close to her. "You may act like you are strong, independent, and free willed, but inside your not. You fall for the first man who tells you he likes you for your brain, not you beauty, and that is your downfall, Alexis. That is why you have Kristina. And that is why you lost your 'sister'. You judge people and keep them away with a ninety foot pole." He sat back in the chair, and placed his hands in his pockets. "And let me tell you something Alexis, you are not going to keep my child away from me."

"You know Ric, this baby that Alexis is carrying may not even be yours." Ric turned around to find Jax leaning in the doorway. "I mean, you never know, she might have a secret beau that we all don't know about."

Ric really didn't want Jax here. This was none of his concern. "I highly doubt that. Alexis barley has time for her job let alone another person." He didn't want there to be another man. He wanted this child to be his.

A nurse walked in pushing a cart. "I hope you two are not arguing?" She said it in a cheerful voice. "Okay, Ms. Davis, we are going to find out the sex of the baby today." The nurse leaned over, and tapped Alexis on her shoulder. "Ms. Davis, do you want to find out the sex of the baby? Or do you want it to be a surprise?"

Alexis sat up, and looked right at the nurse. "Yeah. I want to know." She turned to look over at him. Her eyes, they were drowsy, tired. " I want Jax here with me. Be my support."

Ric's jaw clenched in frustration. "I have every right to be here. I am the babies father."

"Please, Ric. Just.....please go." She said it in a weak voice. He knew that she was embarrassed and he wanted to help her. Ric stood up.

"Fine, I'll go, but I will be waiting right outside the room, and when you are done," he pointed to the nurse that was setting things up, "I will be back in to find out the sex of MY child." He walked over to the door, and Jax stepped aside to let him out.

Alexis held Jax's hand tightly as Dr. Meadows looked at her ultra sound. "Okay, Ms. Davis, your baby seems healthy, although if you want her to stay healthy, then you better work up an appetite."

"She? It's a girl?" Alexis asked the doctor.

"Yep. You are having a bouncing baby girl." The doctor smiled at her. Alexis looked down at her stomach. She placed her hands around her baby. She wanted to cry. She was having another baby, another baby girl. She was finally going to give Kristina another sibling.

Alexis slowly sat up, and held onto Jax's hand. It was good to have him here supporting her. Alexis looked up at him, and he smiled at her. "Don't worry Alexis. You are about to have another bouncing baby girl." Alexis felt a tear running down her cheek. But it was a happy tear.

She couldn't wait for her baby to be born.

* * *

Ric walked off of the hospital elevator, and walked toward Alexis's room. It had been a day since she had told him to leave her hospital room. He had wanted to go back and talk to Alexis and about there child, but when he opened the door, he looked at the way the doctor was smiling at her, and the way Alexis was holding Jax's hand, and they were both smiling. As if it was _their_ baby, and he wasn't even apart of it.

Ric had dropped of Cameron of at his grandmothers. He was being extra giggly that morning, and it was hard for him to leave his son. But, he had business to attend with Alexis, and his daughter. That part he had heard. He smiled when he realized that he was having a little girl. His precious daughter. He was finally going to have a little girl who he could spoil rotten.

Ric got to Alexis's room, and opened the door without knocking. He didn't need to knock to see her. She was having his child.

The room was dark, and the curtains where drawn. The only light that was shining in the room was a little on the side table.

"Listen Alexis, I know that you really aren't that happy about me and you having a child together, but I want you to know what is on my mind. I think that we should get married. I mean if we did, I could be a father to baby Kristina, and you could be like, a step-mother to Cameron. I mean they are young, so we wouldn't have to worry about, you know, rebelling or anything. And we both make more than enough money........Alexis, are you listening to me?"

The whole time he was giving his long planed out speech she was laying on her side, not looking at him. He walked closer to her bed, and bent down to look at her. Her eyes where glazed with tears. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I I have to tell you something." Her voice was low, and he could barley hear her.

"What?" He crouched down to look at her.

"I want to file a sexual assault against someone?"

For a brief second he thought she was talking about him. "Who?" He was truly concerned for her.

"Greg Smith."

"What did he do?"

"He- you know, tried to rape me." Alexis burst into tears.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. For some reason I have writers block. 


End file.
